AkogareYearning
by ItaNaruLover
Summary: Naruto has gone through some 'changes' and now he's sporting a set of fox ears and tail. What happens when instincs begin to kick in? But most importantly what happens when he's captured by akatski and falls for a certain Uchiha? Itanaru one sided sasunar
1. Prologue

HI!!!!!! it me again! With my new fanfic yay! * waves little flag* well anyway I hope you like it! This is my second fanfic.....so Pwease do not be to harsh..

Itachi: It sucks...

me; its itanaru......

Itachi:.....never mind get on with the story or suffer 72 hours of torture...

Me; Um ok....

Itachi; there better be lemons.....

me: there will be I promise...just please don't kill me....

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would belong to Itachi :3

Pairings: ItaNaru ( duh), one sided sasunaru, and some side couples

(EDITED)

* * *

Heat prickled against his skin, as small bolts of white lightning shot though his stomach. Naruto gripped the sheets of his bead so hard his knuckles turned a sickly white. Ears echoing, Naruto slowly slid out of bed, grabbing anything he could to help him keep his balance. The blond haired boy found himself knocking over numerous things as he limped deftly to the bathroom, to take a shower. He slowly turned on the shower, after stripping off all of his cloths. His stomach had yet to stop churning, but he pointedly ignored it, and slowly placed his hand under the shower head's spray. The water was icy cold like usual, causing Naruto to shiver violently. His stomach gave a rather large jump in reply, and Naruto hissed in pain, unable to hold it back. Trying to ignore the constant burning Naruto made his way under the frosty water. His body shuddered violently as he attempted to wash himself properly. The shower seemed to take hours, and the blond kitsune was still shivering uncontrolably even when he walked out of the shower.

Wincing as he clutched his stomach, Naruto toppled over in pain. His stomach felt as if it were burning in hell's fire. It had been like this for the past few days, not so bad at first, but it's continued to get worse as the week progressed. Sometimes it would be fine, but then there were times like this where he felt like clawing out his stomach to try and stop the pain. A voice suddenly made itself known.

'K**it you should go to that blond woman. Your symptoms are getting worse!**' Kyuubi growled menacingly from within the seal.

" No I-I'm fine, just give it some time." Naruto stuttered, shuddering all the while.

'**Kit, it's not like that, you have to get help before it's too late,**' Kyuubi said with a tint of concern in his voice. For itself or him, Naruto didn't know.

"Kyuu I don't want to hear it, I have training today!" Naruto snapped, Kyuubi went to retort but Naruto cut the connection, effectively cutting off the conversation. Waiting a few moments, Naruto sat, naked and shivering on his bathroom floor. The cold blue tiles didn't help, and Naruto found himself clawing at it in spite.

Though after the pain dulled slightly, Naruto stopped, before taking this chance to get dressed. Limping to his room, Naruto slipped on one of his sweat suits, sighing as it warmed him.

Now for the hard part, he thought with distaste, traveling through half of Konoha to get to the river to meet with team 7. Naruto inwardly groaned as he began his torturous journey.

Somehow, even being in the condition he was in, Naruto somehow managed to get to the meeting spot before Kakashi.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, trying to hide the pain he was in, but found himself wincing, if only a little bit. The last thing he needed was Sakura all over him with concern, and Sasuke being a prick, about him being sick.

"Ohayo Naruto!" Sakura greeted a little too loudly for the blond's liking.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke snickered, and just as he had hoped Naruto pouted before his usual response

" Shut up Tem-!" Naruto started, before a sudden jolt of pain jot through him. Clutching his stomach, Naruto fell to his knee's in pain. He coughed, before hacking crazily as he threw up blood. The crimson liquid covered the ground, and crept eerily forward. Usually the pain would subside after a few seconds, but now it just kept intensifying. Slowly the pain moved from his stomach to his head, burning everything in between as it crept up.

Naruto clutched his head as the slightest of sounds made its way to his ears. Suddenly his ears began to pick up the littlest of sounds. The river, the rustling leaves, the birds, hell he could even hear the hundreds of people talking in town. Which was oddly, 2 miles away.

" Naruto!" Sakura yelled running to Naruto's side. Naruto groaned in pain.

"Too..loud.."

Suddenly a final burst of pain burst though Naruto's body as he screamed in agony and fell to the ground slipping into unconsciousness. However before Naruto passed out he could have sworn he felt something soft under his hands.

Sasuke watched as Naruto pouted before yelling

" Shut up tem-" but Naruto was never able to finish his insult as he fell over clutching his stomach, throwing up blood. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his best friend fall to his knee's. Suddenly Sasuke was frozen, he couldn't move, as his breathing got more labored. Sakura ran over to Naruto's side, as she called to him. Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto mumble something about too loud and some other incoherent words. Before Naruto let out one last agonizing scream and fell to the ground, his hands still clamped over his ears.

Sakura keeled beside Naruto, pulling his unconscious form onto her lap as Sasuke finally snapped out of his stupor and ran to Naruto's side.

"Sasuke, we should bring him to Tsunade-sama, he's really pale." Sakura said quickly, pushing Naruto's sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

Sasuke nodded looking over his best friends once tan face. Sasuke's gaze slowly drifted over Naruto's features. Like the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his smooth jawline and his god like blond hair. Sasuke's gaze landed on Naruto's lips, which currently had blood dripping down from them.

The black haired teen lifted his pale hand and slowly wiped the blood from Naruto's soft lips. Sasuke's gulped audibly, Naruto's lips were so soft. A faint blush made its way to Sasuke's cheeks as dirty thoughts clouded his mind. He shook his head in attempt to change the direction of his thoughts as something caught his eye. Naruto's hands were still clamped over his ears, but what really confused Sasuke was the little bit of orange fuzz sticking out from in between Naruto's fingers. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled both away from his ears.

"What the hell?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, there on Naruto's head was two very real, very fluffy,(very cute) fox ears in place of his normal ones on the sides of his head. Just what was happening to Naruto?

"Naruto! Sasuke we have to get him to Tsunade-sama right away!" Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke nodded lifting Naruto into his arms.

Sasuke and Sakura ran atop the buildings in hopes of avoiding any unnecessary attention. Sakura was running ahead, while Sasuke ran slightly behind her, carrying Naruto bridal style. Sasuke stared down at Naruto, who was still unconscious. Naruto was nuzzling his head into Sasuke, purring lightly. Sasuke smiled lightly, he like the fact Naruto was nuzzling into him. Looking up at Sakura to make sure she wasn't looking, Sasuke slowly moved him hand from under Naruto's thighs to his ass. Sasuke rubbed slightly, before pulling his hand away. Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto moaned almost inaudibly. Too soon the three teens arrived at their destination.

Sasuke quickly moved his hands under Naruto's thighs as he and Sakura approached the Hokage's office. Sakura slammed open the door, as they ran in.

" Hokage sama!"

Tsunade looked up as Sakura called her, and threw an empty sake bottle which Sakura dodged.

"God dammit! Knock first gaki!" Tsunade yelled, slightly slurred, before noticing the bundle in Sasuke's arms. She instantly shot up and ran over to them when she saw Naruto, and his _condition_.

"What happened?" Tsunade hissed, as she took Naruto out of Sasuke's hands, much to his disappointment, and laid Naruto on the floor.

"We don't know. He was fine, but all of the sudden he fell over and began threw up blood before fainting."

"You two go to Kakashi and inform him of the events that have taken place, while I look over Naruto!" Tsunade ordered while her hands began to glow green as she slowly hovered them above Naruto's lifeless body.

Sakura nodded and turned to leave, but Sasuke had other idea's.

"No." He stated simply" there is no way in hell I'm leaving the dobe, when he's like this."

Tsunade glared at him before sighing,

"Fine, but Sakura you still have to go." she growled slightly agitated at the moment.

"Hai." And with that Sakura was gone.

* * *

Me: so how was it? Did it sound stiff?

Itachi: Yes..

Me: Shut up! No lemon for you. Hmph

Itachi:...fine it was good....now wheres my lemon?

Me: here you go: * hands Itachi a lemon*

Itachi: Thats not what I meant....


	2. Chapter 1

Me: HEYYYYY! Its me again!

Itachi: yes we know get on with it

Me: Geez your so impatient!

Itachi...

Me: Oh I get it you want me to let you ravish your Naru-chan.. well too bad not in this chapter!

Itachi: I.HATE.YOU..

Me: well now you have to wait longer...well im sorry all fans reading this but now you will have to wait even longer for a lemon...blame Itachi..

Itachi...

me.. ha it's fun to annoy Itachi...its like a hobby at this point

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything sadly..cause if I did.. well lets just say yoai fans would be very happy

X  
X  
X  
X

Tsunade laid Naruto on the floor as she gathered chakra in her hands. Her hands began to glow green as she slowly hovered them over Naruto's unconscious form. Preforming like an x-ray the chakra scanned Naruto's body for any disturbances or irregularities. Tsunade felt her chakra suddenly pulsate as it hovered over Naruto's stomach. Tsunade quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket, removing it. After removing the jacket she noticed a small red stain on his shirt, Right away she continued removing his shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of the seal, which was leaking blood. The crimson liquid, began to over flow and slide down his sides. Tsunade lowered her hand as she prepared to heal it, but her chakra slowly, but surely began to get sucked into the seal. Pulling her hand away quickly she looked to Sasuke.

" Sasuke get some water and a rag!"

"Like hell im leav-" Sasuke started before getting cut off.

"Oh yea you are you little conceded brat! Get your ass going!" Tsunade snapped, Sasuke stood there a moment scowling, before running off to get what she had requested.

Sasuke returned a few moments later with what Tsunade had requested, upon his arrival he realized that Tsunade had removed more of Naruto's cloths so that he was down to nothing but his black silk boxers. Sasuke quickly handed Tsunade the small bucket of water and the rag. Before quickly pinching his nose to prevent the nosebleed that was coming on. Tsunade noticed this, but she had known for awhile now of the younger Uchiha's affections towards Naruto. She had been thinking of ways to castrate him, but knew that Naruto would never allow it...unfortunately.

Tsunade was jerked from her thoughts, when Naruto screamed. More blood began to leak from the seal as, Naruto arched his back screaming in pain.

" What the hells happening to him!" Sasuke hissed, as he watched Naruto fall back to the floor breathing heavily.

" Well hell if I know! It's kind of hard to operate on a patient with a whiny emo brat over your shoulder!" she retorted. Tsunade tensed slightly as she felt something tickle her leg. She turned her head and stared at the fox tail that was brushing up against her leg.

" The hell-?" Tsunade grabbed the tail abruptly and yanked it. Naruto yelped, and unconsciously clawed at whatever had grabbed him. Tsunade pulled back her now bleeding hand, and glared at the still unconscious form at her feet.

Tsunade decided it would be best to glare at him when he was awake, it would probably make more of an effect that way. Tsunade grabbed the bucket and rag that Sasuke had brought. She dunked the rag in the bucket of water before , squeezing it to get out all of the access water She then lowered it to Naruto's stomach. She began to wash off the blood, dipping the rag in the water again she realized he had stopped bleeding. She breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to clean the last of the blood.

Sasuke began to grind his teeth, how dare she even think about touching his Naruto!...wait since when was Naruto his Naruto? Well, Sasuke smirked lightly, 'it has a nice ring to it.'

X

X

After cleaning Naruto off, Tsunade put Naruto on the couch in her office. She idly played with his bangs, but was a bit brought back when he began to purr. His sapphire blue eyes flickered open and he yawned revealing his ivory fangs.

Naruto shivered slightly as he began to change his position, he curled up into a ball, and wrapped his new fox tail around himself, Nuzzling his face into his hands. Tsunade looked at him suprized, this was not good. This was turning out just as she hoped it wouldn't.

Tsunade was brought back to reality as the door flung open.

" What happened!?" Jairya asked panting, from running all the way to Hokage tower. But as soon as he saw Naruto's condition, he sighed it was bound to happen sometime. There was a small pause as Jairya took it all in.

" Tsunade-chan this isn't good." Jairya said finally.

" Obviously!" Tsunade hissed.

" Well we knew it was bound to happen, did you find anything in your research yet?" Tsunade was about to answer when she was cut off by Sasuke.

" So you do know whats going on!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade sighed, before glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke im afraid I can not reveal that to you just yet," Tsunade sighed.

" What!" Sasuke yelled " What do you mean you can't tell me?! What the hells wrong with Naruto!" And with that Naruto awoke. His big blue eyes scanned the room slowly.

" Good morning." He yawned. Tsunade glared at Sasuke

" Great job!" She hissed only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Naruto looked and noticed everyones strange behavior.

" You guys is there something wrong?" Naruto asked and instantly regretting it as everyone looked at him, giving no response. Naruto's ears laid back on his head as everyone stared at him.

Suddenly Naruto felt something poking his leg.

"Sasuke stop it!"

" I'm not doing anything." Was the quick response Naruto got.

'Wait if it wasn't Sasuke..." Naruto looked down to the side of his leg, only to come face to face with a fuzzy fox tail.

1...

2...

3...

" AHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!!" Naruto screamed his hands flung up to his head to keep the room from spinning. But instead of feeling ears he felt something fuzzy. Naruto quickly ran up to the mirror, wide eyed at what he saw.

" EARS!! YOUR FUCKIN KIDDING ME!!" Naruto yanked one and yipped in pain realizing it was real. Naruto began to panic, and began to run on all fours around the office.

" WHAT THE FUCK!! IM A MUTANT!! A MONSTER !! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!!" Naruto yelled, followed by a stream of curses. As he jumped on the desk knocking over all of Tsunade's papers and her sake.

" Naruto calm down!" Tsunade yelled, but it was no use.

Sasuke jumped intent on tackling Naruto down but missed as Naruto jumped gracefully on his head, slamming Sasuke's face into the hard wood table. ( ouch :p)

Sasuke cursed, rubbing his sore, now bleeding head.

After Sasuke's failed attempt at catching Naruto, Jairya chased after him and eventually cornered Naruto. Unfortunately it only made things worse. Naruto was as panicked as ever and began to have trouble breathing. Naruto began to hyperventilate as it became harder and harder to breath.

" JAIRYA! Back off! You scaring him to death!" Tsunade pushed Jairya out of the way, accidentally too hard and sent him flying through the cement wall.( ..again ouch)

Tsunade bent next to Naruto and began to scratch his fox ear.

" Shhh, shhh." Tsunade whispered as she continued to scratch his ear. Naruto's eyes drooped and closed slightly, as his breathing evened out. He began to purr and he leaned into Tsunade's touch.

" There there." Tsunade spoke softly as if speaking to a small child, or animal.

Naruto purred contentedly, as Tsunade began to pet his head. After a few minutes Tsunade pulled her hand back, earning a small whimper of disappointment from Naruto.

" Okay now that you've finally calmed down, I think its time to explain whats going on." Tsunade finally said.

" How about we take this conversation else where ne?" Jairya coughed as he entered though the hole in the wall, that Tsunade had made. Tsunade looked at the hole, before nodding. To insure Naruto wouldn't faint on the way over, Sasuke offered to carry him. Tsunade had been skeptic at first, but let it slide.

Tsunade chuckled silently remembering how Sasuke's head slammed the table. ' oh if only Naruto would let me do stuff like that to Sasuke everyday.'

X

X

About 30 minuets later, Tsunade, Jairya, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound, after realizing how small Naruto's apartment was. Sasuke and Naruto took seats on the black leather couch in the living room, while Jairya and Tsunade stood before them.

" Well I guess we should start with how the Kyuubi was sealed..." Jairya sighed.

" And I suppose your going to make me tell it right?" Tsunade hissed

" Well its because you tell stories best!"

Tsunade looked over to Naruto as she began.

" Naruto im sure you know that the 4th was the one that sealed the Kyuubi in you?"

" Yeah, everyone knows the forth is the one who sealed the Kyuubi." Naruto stated obviously.

" Well, when he had sealed the Kyuubi in you, he wanted to make sure you could use its powers to keep you from any harm. So he altered to seal so that it would be beneficial to you and the Kyuubi, so that the Kyuubi could have a small sense of freedom and so you would be protected."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as Tsunade continued,

" But the seal he had designed had never been tested before. Jairya and I had suspected something may go wrong with the seal for awhile now. And we've come to one conclusion." Tsunade paused.

" And that conclusion is-? " Naruto said urging her to continue.

" That the seal is breaking, because of a weak point in the jutsu. The 4th never put a limit for the amount of chakra you could access, so the seal began to break as your body began to grow. As you grow so does the amount of your chakra, so instead of creating more of your own chakra your body's been stealing it from the Kyuubi, also deepening your connection with him."

" Her." Naruto corrected, his voice cracking slightly. His mouth was too dry, he couldn't believe this was happening, but he knew Tsunade wasn't done yet, and things would probably only get worse.

" She? " Tsunade looked at Jairya, who looked back at her with the same confusion.

" Well in any case, we've concluded that you merging with the Kyuubi." Tsunade finished, Naruto's eyes widened considerably as did Sasuke's.

" Baa-chan, wouldn't that make me a-a hanyou?" Naruto's head fell,

' god please no.' Naruto began to shake slightly, as he clasped his head with his hands.

Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly, she really didn't want this to happen. If only the 4th Hokage had used a different seal.

" Naruto." Tsunade finally said, she walked up to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

" I'm sorry." And with that Naruto broke. He began to sob onto Tsunade's shirt.

Sasuke watched sadly as Naruto began to fall apart. Not once in his life had he seen Naruto cry so hard. Sure there were a few tears here and there, but never like this.

Not knowing what else to do Sasuke left the room to make his favorite dobe's food, hopefully it would lift his spirits, if only a little.

X  
X  
X  
X

Me; IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPIE IS SO SHORT! I was going to make it longer, but I have alote of school work to do...

Itachi: ha thats what you get for not giving me a lemon...

Naruto: Itachi do you wanna go get ice cream with me?

Itachi: **licks lips** Sure naru-chan..

Me: bad idea naruto, unless you wanna get ravished on a park bench..-- but if thats the case have fun!

_Thank you for all your wonderful comments! And Aangsgirl is true..Itachi does want sex, but alas it is the curse of a horny uchiha... and I agree Nio rein only Itachi is allowed to be pervy with Naru-chan! _


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hiya!! im exhausted... have 3 fanfictions now.. I wasn't planing on making so many at one time so please bear with me...

Itachi: it's your fault for waiting so long to get a fanfiction account..

Me: well excuse me! I guess you don't want this to be an ItaNaru fic

Itachi:...I'll be quiet now..

Me: HA!! I win!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

warning: Yoai ( boy X boy) there will be lemons of course ( I got bribed by Love Psycho to make a lemon soon for cake... I hope its chocolate..)

Okay I just wanted to explain something really fast when Naruto's ears fall back on his head its a submissive gesture, or is used to show he's sad. But when his ears are flat on his head and the fur is raised ( I hope you understand the difference) it means he's mad, dominant, or if he's about to kill

oh and also.. can you send messages to peoples e-mails?? Im totally confused.. cause I just looked at my messages for the first time this month and I had 201 messages...so im freakin out...

X  
X  
X

Naruto laid on the queen sized bed quietly, his tan hands clutching the black silk sheets. His blue eyes blinking now and again, as his chest raised and fell slowly. His tail swayed slightly before lying on his waist, providing some warmth. His fox ears flickering occasionally at small sounds.

Naruto sighed sadly, couldn't believe it. His dream was unreachable now. He wasn't human, he was a demon. What all the villagers had said was true. Of course Naruto's dream was difficult in the first place, but now it was just plain impossible to achieve. Naruto felt his already puffy eyes sting with more unshed tears. Why did this have to happen to him?

He couldn't live like a normal person anymore, he was different, an outcast. And it hurt, it hurt like hell. He couldn't even walk through town like a normal person. Naruto growled slightly, he was disgusted with himself. He felt absolutely revolting, Naruto hated himself. What he had become.

" Dobe?" There was a small knocking at the door. When Naruto didn't answer, the door opened slowly, revealing Sasuke and a tray holding two bowls of miso ramen.

" Hey, dobe I got you something to eat." Sasuke sighed as he sat on the end of the bed.

Naruto didn't move, but Sasuke heard his stomach growl.

" I heard that." Sasuke teased playfully, trying to get Naruto to acknowledge him, if only a little. "c'mon dobe, eat up." With a sigh Naruto sat up, and Sasuke laid the tray on Naruto's lap. Naruto's tail waged slightly at the thought of ramen.

Naruto was about to eat when Tsunade entered the room.

" Gaki you feeling better." Tsunade asked concerned.

Naruto didn't speak, but nodded instead.

Tsunade gave him a sad smile before pushing one of the bowls toward him. Naruto looked at it hesitantly before picking up the chopsticks, and using them to pick up some noodles.

As soon as he put the ramen in his mouth, his eyes went wide and he arched over the side of the bed. Naruto threw up any of the ramen he had swallowed. To say Sasuke and Tsunade were suprized would be an understatement.

" Naruto whats wrong!" Tsunade asked rushing over, rubbing the small shaking forms back, in hopes of calming him.

" It-its disgusting." Naruto managed to cough.

" I-i couldn't even a-attempt to hold it down." Naruto whispered, his ears lying flat on his head and the end of his tail twitching occasionally . Tsunade processed what Naruto had told her and sighed.

" Maybe it has something to do with the merging. Wait here a moment. " And with that Tsunade left the room.

Naruto sat back in the bed, sighing sadly. Sasuke noticed this and moved closer to the blond. Slowly and unsurely( is that a word..) Sasuke lifted a hand and laid it on Naruto's fox ear. Sasuke began to scratch it, and felt slightly relieved when Naruto began to purr and lean into his touch. To Naruto it was nothing more than a calming gesture, to Sasuke it was a step closer to claiming Naruto as his.

Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the door open. Naruto's nose also twitched as he smelt something strange. Sasuke unfortunately didn't notice the door open until he felt a figure staring murderously at the back of his head.

" Uchiha." Tsunade spat with venom. Sasuke sighed, he knew she hated him, but really this was a little much. Sasuke pulled his hand back, much to his disappointment before moving away from Naruto a little. Tsunade gave him a final glare, which made Sasuke twitch inwardly, before sitting next to Naruto.

" Here try this." Tsunade said happily as she laid a tray on Naruto's lap. Naruto stared at the steak she had brought him, before he began to feel strange. Naruto felt as if his body was being pulled out of his control. Naruto mouth opened slightly, as his breathing became slightly ragged. Naruto's claws grew, as did his fangs. Tsunade watched as Naruto's eyes turned red, Sasuke also noticed but before he could ask, Naruto let out an animalistic growl. Sasuke and Tsunade, jumped slightly in suprize.

Without a second thought Naruto grabbed the steak with his mouth, tearing at it with his claws and fangs. Naruto's ears tilted strait back on his head, as the fur on them as well as on his tail tail raised menacingly, as if saying 'I dare you to try and stop me.' Tsunade and Sasuke watched silently as Naruto wolfed it down. In a matter of seconds the steak was gone.

Slowly Naruto's eyes faded back to blue as he looked at Tsunade and Sasuke questionably.

" What the hell?" Naruto started, his eyes wide, as some of the juices from the steak slowly slipped down his chin." Was that."

Tsunade gave a sigh before explaining,

" It's just as I thought." Tsunade finalized

" C'mon you old bat!" Naruto growled " Stop agreeing with yourself and tell me what the hell's going on!" Tsunade gave Naruto a glare which went unnoticed.

" Well, since you are now a..." Tsunade paused. " A hanyou, you posses some fox like qualities, hence the tail and ears." Tsunade pointed out. " As well as fox instincts."

Naruto nodded, urging her to continue, as Sasuke listened impassively.

" So this could lead to some erratic behavior such as your growling or like what happened just now." Tsunade finished.

Naruto looked at her with his big blue eyes, before lowering his head.

" Well thats just great." Naruto sighed bitterly.

" Now im going to act like a freak to!" Naruto cried.

" Baa-chan there isn't anything you can do?" Naruto pleaded.

" Naruto im sorry." Tsunade sighed sadly. " there have only been a few accounts of hanyou's but there isn't even a possibility of reversing this. Your souls, bodies and minds have been merged." Naruto's head fell again.

" But that doesn't mean I won't try." Tsunade added.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and smiled sadly, before jumping into her lap. Tsunade smiled, before petting Naruto's head. Naruto purred contently, rubbing his head against Tsunade's hand. Tsunade continued to pet Naruto, until he fell asleep.

Tsunade laid Naruto on the bed, Naruto instinctively laid on his stomach and curled his tail around himself. Tsunade gave him a small peck on the head before turning to leave.

" Uchiha." Sasuke looked at her and raised an elegant brow.

" Yes." Sasuke replied, looking over to Naruto's sleeping form again.

" Don't molest him while im gone." Tsunade spat, smirking viscously when Sasuke jumped and looked at her with a panicked expression.

" You mean you-"

" Yes I know about your little crush." Tsunade cut off. Sasuke glared at her.

" So im warning you now. No Funny Business." And with that she left. Sasuke glared at her retreating form before going into the loft to watch T.V.

X  
X

After 3 hours of doing, well nothing, Sasuke decided it was time to go to bed.

Sasuke sat up and began to walk to bed, swaying slightly from exhaustion. He was almost there, when he heard a small snore coming from the guest bedroom. Sasuke smirked, he would go to bed, but first, he decided, he was going to check up on his favorite little kitsune. Just to make sure he was ok.

Sasuke opened the door to the room slowly, only to be pleasured with a view of a sleeping Naruto. Sasuke stalked his way next to Naruto and looked at the sleeping forms face. A small stream of saliva was streaming down Naruto's chin, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His golden bangs were messy and fell in all directions.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's bangs out of his face only to be rewarded with a small purr. Sasuke smiled as he began to pet Naruto's golden hair. His hand slowly began to drift downwards. Carefully his hand ran over the back of Naruto's tanned neck, down the kitsune's spine. Sasuke smirked, Naruto's skin was so soft. It was like tan silk. Sasuke vuegly(SP?) wondered what it tasted like, but decided to just continue relishing the feeling of Naruto's skin under his palm. Naruto unconsciously arched into Sasuke's touch, as he purred. Which, eventually put him into a very appealing position.

Sasuke's hand stopped right at the base of Naruto's spine. Sasuke looked over Naruto's position before using his unoccupied hand to hold the tip of his nose, which only helped stop the nosebleed slightly.

Naruto currently, was laying with his ass in the air. His position was unfortunately for him, was being misinterpreted by a certain horny Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly moved his hand over Naruto's ass and griped it lightly before snaking his hand down the inside of Naruto's thigh. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked over Naruto's back side. Sasuke wanted to pound into Naruto's tight heat, so badly right now.

The Uchiha groaned. His pants were getting too tight. Sasuke ran his hands quickly over Naruto's groin, before laying his palm on Naruto's ass again. Naruto moaned slightly, but besides that was still, except for the occasional purr.

He was so tempted to just ravish Naruto here, but an angry Tsunade didn't seem so appealing to deal with in the morning. So Sasuke decided to fix his 'problem' by jerking off before going to bed.

Sasuke smirked one last time as he eyed Naruto with a predatory glint, before rubbed the small kitsune's ass once more. He then left the room to take care of a certain problem, which was currently pitching a tent...( sorry I made Sasuke such a perv...) (Death wolf angel there is the Naru molesting for you!! :p)

X  
X

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before, turning to look at the clock. Naruto blinked a few times to get the groggy-ness out of his eyes, after doing so he was able to read the clock. It was currently 2:00 in the morning.

Naruto groaned, as he laid back on the bed. Naruto instinctively resumed his prior position, with his hands tucked cutely under his chin and his tail wrapped around him. After a few moments Naruto turned slightly. And then moved again, a few seconds later.

For an hour or so Naruto tossed and tuned in the big black silk, queen sized bed. After a final turn, Naruto sat up with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed under his breath. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Naruto looked around him. Nothing seemed wrong. The room was actually quite luxurious. It smelled faintly of mint and was painted with the warmest of red colors. But something was off. Naruto scanned the room once more, still unable to figure out what was wrong.

After a few minuets or so Naruto found himself staring intently at the walls. It was tight all of the sudden; small. Too small for Naruto's liking. The room that was large one moment seemed so small the next. Naruto suddenly felt trapped.

'Was this one of those fox instincts things?' Naruto idly wondered. But was brought to reality as he heard a chuckle from within his subconscious.

" **Hey kit."** a small gentle, yet deep and strong voice greeted.

" And you are?" Naruto inquired. There was a small grunt, before the voice replied.

" **Geez, my own kit forgot about me? Thats sad. And to think I've been sealed in you for how many years."** Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

" Kyuubi!"

" **The one and only."** Came the smug reply.

" Oh sorry! You just sound different, ya know. Quieter, not so blood thirst and vicious." Kyuubi gave a whole hearted laugh, which scared the shit out of Naruto.

This was for two reasons. One Kyuubi didn't laugh and two because it seemed like a typical normal laugh. Which was, coming from Kyuubi, creepy.

" **Well as you know we've merged. So now you no longer require to enter the seal, seeing as now there is none. Because of this my voice doesn't echo off the walls of the seal. Also my voice isn't vicious! Geez you kits these days have no respect!" **Kyuubi hissed. Naruto smiled warmly, before remembering his current situation.

"Oi, Kyuu."

" **Hmm"** The Kyuubi replied.

" Why can't I sleep?"

" **Well its simple really. Foxes tend to prefer sleeping in the outdoors in burrows of sorts. Unless of course they are with their mate. In that case you would instinctively want to be where ever you mate is." **

" So I have to make a burrow." Naruto groaned." thats just great."

" **Well its either that or you can go find a mate**." Kyuubi added, making Naruto growl.

The Kyuubi gave an evil chuckle at Naruto's expense before saying,

" **Yeah, well you have fun with that. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."** Kyuubi added giving a yawn. Naruto pouted at him before their connection faded.

Naruto sat for a moment, before stretching like a cat, and jumping of the bed. Naruto quickly ran out the guest room door, to the hall way. The fur on his tail raised slightly, as he snuck out of the house.

As soon as he got out of the house he noticed something different. He could see. There was no moon out and it was pitch dark. But for some reason he could see everything perfectly. Naruto looked around curiously trying out his eye sight. His eyes glowing in the stillness of the night. Naruto decided he could use it to his advantage to find a good place to make a burrow.

" Damn." Naruto hissed. " I have no clue what I'm doing."

" **Wow kit how stupid can you get?"** Kyuubi teased.

" Shut up you stupid fox! I thought you were taking a nap!"

" **Well first of all I was taking nap. But your big mouth woke me up. And your also part fox now to, so your basically calling yourself stupid." **Naruto growled at Kyuubi.

" Well if your so fricken smart why don't you tell me what to do!! " Naruto hissed.

" **I can't tell you kit." **

" And why the fuck not!" Naruto yelled, as his eyes began to slit.

" **Its not something I can tell you kit. You need to follow your instincts."** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto sighed,

" Kyuu, that sounds so cheesy." Naruto chuckled slightly when Kyuubi began to growl.

" **Shut up you brat! Now ****I'm not going to give you advice anymore! You ungrateful gaki!**** I'm going to bed!"** And with that Kyuubi gave a final 'hmph'

" Well I hope my snoring keeps you up all night!" Naruto added, ending the conversation.

Naruto sat there for a few moments.

" Follow my instincts huh.." Naruto closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them again, though now they were completely red and slitted.

Naruto quickly followed the small voice in the back of his head. Naruto sniffed the air, and followed the most appealing scent. Which smelled faintly of syrup. Which eventually brought him to a pine tree at the front of the Uchiha property.

Naruto let his body take control as he began digging into the hard surface by the bottom of the tree with his claws.

X  
X  
X

Sasuke groaned as he sat up. The bed was sticky, again. Sasuke couldn't help it if he only dreamed of Naruto. And it also wasn't his fault Naruto just happened to be nude in all his dreams. Not only that but this dream was extra sexy, because of the ears and tail Naruto had acquired.( yay kutoki!) Sasuke smirked. They did make Naruto look very appealing.

Sasuke slid out of bed, and quickly pulled off all of his dirty sheets. He walked over to the hamper and dropped them in, before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a new pair of black boxers. As well as his outfit of the day, which consisted of a pair of navy blue cacki's( Sp) and a white long sleeved shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the left side of the chest. Over this he put on a black sweatshirt, which had a Uchiha symbol as well on the back.

Sasuke sighed before going to wake Naruto up for breakfast. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the thought of his little kitsune.

Sasuke knocked in the door.

" Naruto?" After a few seconds with no answer, Sasuke knocked again.

" Oi, dobe im coming in!" And with that Sasuke slid the door open. Expecting to be pleasured with a view of a sleeping Naruto for a second time. But was slightly suprized when he found the bed empty.

Sasuke figured Naruto had already gotten up to have breakfast, being as impatient as he was, so Sasuke walked into the kitchen. But again found no trace of the blond haired boy. Sasuke began to panic slightly inwardly, but let his face remain impassive.

" Oi dobe! Come out! This isn't funny!" Sasuke called. But received no answer. Sasuke began to look through out the house for his little fox. He checked his parents room, then the loft, the 2 other guest rooms and then all three bathrooms. Sasuke walked up to the final room. But was hesitant to open the door. This was for 1 reason. This room had originally belonged to the person responsible for ruining his child hood.

His brother. Itachi.

Sasuke stared at the black door. There was nothing special about this particular door. It was a plain black color, and had a bronze door knob. There was also the Uchiha symbol in the center of the door. But besides that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

But still, Sasuke didn't want to enter the room. So with an exasperated sigh Sasuke knocked on the door.

" Naruto? You in there?" When he received no answer he breathed a sigh of relief before heading for the front door.

' Maybe he went to the Hokage tower.' Sasuke thought, shivering at the thought of the busty old woman Naruto was probably meeting.

Sasuke stood there for a second debating whether or not to go. But slipped on his shoes as doing so. It was probably best to go there. Just in case Naruto wasn't meeting Tsunade and was in trouble. 'Seeing as the dobe has a knack for getting into trouble' Sasuke mentally added

Sasuke walked out the door casually and began to walk across his estate. Sasuke looked as his surroundings as he walked through the compound. Memories of the massacre running through his mind. Sasuke's fist clenched. He wanted to see it, to savorer it. The death of his older brother. Sasuke brought a hand up to his face and stared at it. He wanted his hands covered in Itachi's blood. Sasuke still wanted revenge, more then anything. Sasuke clenched his fist once more before walking through the compound once more, not looking back.

X  
X  
X  
X

Sasuke was slightly stunned when he saw three familiar figures towards the edge of the estate. Usually no one was on the estate, since the whole clan was already dead.

" Yo!" a familiar voice called.

Sasuke 'hned' as he approached the three.

" Uchiha." Tsunade spat. Sasuke glared at her, before noticing a large hole beneath the large pine tree he used to sit under as a child.

" Tsunade sama.." Sakura called to grab the blond's attention.

" Yes?"

" Kakashi went in." Sakura said pointing to the rather large hole which led under the gigantic pine tree Sasuke was just observing.

" SO CUTE!!" Kakashi yelled happily. Pulling a rather pissed blond kitsune out of the hole with him.

" What the hell!?" Naruto growled." I was sleeping! It took me all night to make this fricken burrow!"

" Aww!! no worries!" Kakashi said happily, as he laid a hand on Naruto's head. Kakashi sat down Indian style before he began to scratch Naruto's fox ear, with his visible eye in the shape of an upside down U.

Naruto stopped his rant suddenly and began to purr, as he laid on Kakashi's lap. He wrapped his tail around himself, and let out a long purr when Kakashi scratched just the right spot.

" Aw he's so cute!" Kakashi exclaimed" It is quite an improvement ne?"

Naruto growled at Kakashi's comment, but shrugged it off as he felt Kakashi scratch that special spot on his ear again. After a few moments Naruto fell asleep, as soon as his breathing became calm Kakashi's face turned serious.

" Hokage sama. Whats happened to him?" The masked nin asked, his only visible eye darting to Tsunade.

" Instead of going through the whole story I'll get right down to it." Tsunade spoke.

" The seal has broken due to the minor changes made to it by the 4th and now Naruto has merged with the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, and Sakura let out a small gasp.

" But Tsunade sama wouldn't that make Naruto a-a"

" Yes." Tsunade said, cutting off Sakura.

" He's become a hanyou." Kakashi looked down at the sleeping boy before running his hand through Naruto's hair. Sasuke gridded his teeth as he did so.

" Poor kid."

" Yes, and that is why we can not let any of the villagers hear of this. If some how someone did find out, this information would undoubtedly get to the elders. Which in turn could be a major threat to Naruto's life." Tsunade paused. " They could lock him up for the rest of his life in one of the torture chambers used for dangerous nin. He could even be sentenced to death by popular vote amongst the village." Sakura let out another gasp, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

" Can't you do anything about this!" Sasuke hissed.

" I'm afraid not." Tsunade sighed as she looked over to the sleeping boy. Her eyes filled with concern and sadness.

" Well why the hell not! Your the fucking Hokage! That has to count for something!" Sasuke yelled disbelievingly.

" Normally I would have full reign over a case such as this. However if the elders held a village vote, it would be out of my hands. It's the whole village against the few who actually know and care for Naruto." Tsunade sighed, her hand balling and unballing a fist.

" Well we will have to keep this top secret. But we also want Naruto to feel some sense of freedom. If we imprison him to a certain area, or change his lifestyle so severely, he will surely become depressed." Kakashi added.

"That is true. So we will have to find a way so that Naruto can continue his life as normally as possible." Tsunade explained. The other three nin nodded.

X  
X  
X  
After a long discussion the four nin finally decided it was best to head back.

" Tsunade sama." Sakura called.

" Yes Sakura?"

" Is it really healthy for Naruto to be asleep this long? Its already dusk." the pink haired nin pointed out.  
" Well his body must still be tired from the merging, also he had said he was up all night making this burrow correct?" Tsunade added

" Yeah but still..." Sakura sighed, her voice laced with concern for the one she felt was like a little brother.

" Well I think its best we worry about it tomorrow. How about we put Naruto back, before we all head home ne?" Kakashi added on a happier note.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

" Kakashi i'll put him back." Sasuke offered. Kakashi looked over to Sasuke stunned.

" Your offering to help." Kakashi stated, before a pregnant pause.

...

" OH MY GOD THE WORLDS GOING TO END!!" Kakashi cried, as he shot up, knocking over the sleeping blond.

" NO!! THERE ARE TOO MANY THINGS I HAVN'T DONE YET! SO MANY PERVY BOOKS I HAVN'T READ!!"

Sasuke sighed before glaring at the man, who was currently ranting something about a dolphin.

" Well Naruto is my...best friend." The raven haired boy stated, as he leaned over to pick up the sleeping blond.

Kakashi stopped mid rant and smirked, or seemed to smirk under his mask as he walked up to Sasuke.

" Are you sure it's not because you just want to molest him in his sleep?'" Kakashi teased, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke froze.

" You-you know?" Sasuke stuttered uncharacteristically, his cobalt eyes locked on the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye shinning with an evil glint.

"Well I guess I'll go now." The gray haired nin, sighed. Faking a yawn, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke's eyes stayed glued to the spot where Kakashi had just been.

' Damn how many people know!' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke decided it would be best to worry about it later. The sun was setting and Naruto was shivering slightly. Sasuke gave out a stressful sigh, before lifting the sleeping form and heading for the hole Naruto had made. Because the hole was only so big, Sasuke pushed Naruto down first. The sleeping boy let out a small hiss, before falling back to sleep.

After Naruto had gotten down, Sasuke slid through the small opening. Upon arrival, Sasuke's eyes widened. The burrow was huge! It was so big Sasuke was able to stand up strait without any problem. Sasuke began to inspect the burrow. It had a table, (that used to be inside his house ) and three chairs, as well as a couch and what looked like a pile of grass, twigs, feathers, old blankets and many other unnameable items. Sasuke began to wonder where Naruto got all this stuff from, but was brought from his thought as Naruto whimpered in his sleep. Sasuke let out a small smile, before lifting Naruto and laying him in the pile of stuff, the small kitsune had made. Sasuke briefly thought of touching Naruto in his sleep like the other night, but decided against it. Kakashi could be watching. Sasuke shivered at the thought.

With a regretful sigh Sasuke left the burrow, not noticing the faint whimpering from the small boy.

X  
X  
X

It was pitch black out side the burrow. No moon glowed to illuminate the darkness. Everything was still, as a small breeze blew threw the trees. It was dark, but not dark enough to deceive the red eyes, that pierced through anything that dared to stand in their way.

The owner of these deadly eyes, made his way steadily to the Uchiha compound. A place he knew all to well. The cloaked figure lifted a hand to push his black ebony bangs from his eyes, as he looked for his prey of the night. He quickly followed the flicker of what seemed to be purple chakra. Eventually, this chakra led him to a tree, with a rather large hole at the bottom. The figure let out an agitated grunt, before indignantly crawling through the hole. Once the figure had entered the burrow he stood up, and patted his black cloak, especially by the red clouds where the dirt was most visible. The figure looked up and searched the burrow. The man was slightly confused at the reason the Kyuubi holder would be in a place like this, but decided his questions would be answered soon enough.

A small whimpering noise, aroused the man from his thoughts. Following the small noise he was led to what seemed to be a nest of sorts. The figure keeled before the boy currently whimpering and kicking in his sleep. Naruto's newly acquired ears and tail went unnoticed by the man because of the blanket Naruto had puled over himself unconsciously in his sleep. The cloaked figure's pale hand began to tug at the top of the blanket, but the sleeping and seemingly distressed kitsune kept a firm hold on the blanket. Red eyes narrowed dangerously before the figure ripped the blanket from the sleeping form.

Red eyes for a first time in a long time widened at what he saw. Naruto's fox ears were tilted back flat on his head, and his tail was placed securely between his legs. The figure's eyes narrowed again as he inspected the sleeping boy. A pale hand rose and pulled slightly at one of the boys fox ears, only to receive a whimper from the sleeping boy.

" Leader will want to hear of this." The figure spoke quietly to himself. Deciding it would be good to come back at a later date the cloaked figure removed his hand from the boys fox ear. As the pale man went to stand up, a tan hand grabbed his forearm and latched onto him. For a second red eyes narrowed to glare at whatever had grabbed him. But the eyes softened as they saw the small whimpering boy attached to his arm.

" P-please, don't let them hurt me anymore." Naruto whimpered in his sleep. Clear tears fell down his scared cheeks, as he tightened his grip on the mans arm. Said man tried to pull away, only to have Naruto's grip on his arm tighten.

Pale, soft lips, frowned as Naruto began to cry lightly.

" No more, I don't... No more hurt... Not my fault..please...please." Naruto whispered, each syllable dripping in agonizing sadness and pain.

" I'm sorry...but please no more... help...m-" And with that Naruto fell onto the cloaked figures lap.

The cloak figure scooped up the sleeping boy and laid him back on the nest. He pulled the covers over the small boy before lifting a pale hand to grace Naruto's face, drying his eyes and wiping away the stray tears. And with that the cloaked figure left, before noticing the small warm smile that graced Naruto's lips.

X  
X  
X

There was a knock on the large wooden door, leading to the dark black room, that was filled with scrolls.

"Come in." A deep voice approved. The figure from earlier entered the lightless room.

" Leader-sama. I have news that I believe will interest you." The seated man nodded urging the other to continue.

" It seems the Kyuubi vessel has gone under some form of morphing. Which I believe could only be caused by one thing." The figure paused. " I believe he may have merged with the Kyuubi."

Upon hearing this the leader let out a devious smirk.

" Well then, that makes things...interesting." The leader breathed out, his voice laced with evil pleasure.

" Well in this case you have a new mission." the leader said, amusement evident in his voice.

The pale figure nodded, his red eyes narrowing.

" I here by give you the mission of watching over the Kyuubi vessel. I expect a daily notification on his progress and any other information you may gather." The pale figure frowned, but nodded all the same.

There was a small silence, before the pale figure turned to leave.

" Oh and Itachi." The pale man turned.

" Remember, I want him alive." The leader smirked.

And with that Uchiha Itachi left.

X  
X  
X  
Small blue eyes flickered open as Naruto sat up. A small smile gracing his lips. He had a nightmare last night, but this time it actually went away. It was like all the others, memories replayed in his mind, haunting his dreams. But this time, the memories, they just stopped. Naruto's smile grew. This time he had dreamed of something warm, something very calming. That warm thing had wiped away his tears. No one had ever done that before for him. And he liked it.

Suddenly Naruto's nose twitched. Something smelled odd. Taking in a large sniff, Naruto could only describe the smell as something like cinnamon and a hint of chocolate. It was spicy, but sweet. Naruto found himself unconsciously taking another whiff. Naruto let out a small purr.

Well whatever it was smelled delicious and highly addictive. Naruto brought his blanket to his face and nuzzled his face into it.

Naruto realized suddenly his blanket had some of the scent on it. Naruto nuzzled his head into the blanket again, to try and smell more of that scent. The smell lingered in his nose for a few seconds before fading away. Naruto frowned, and tried to sniff the blanket again, only to discover the smell was disappearing. Well one thing was for sure, Naruto thought to himself.

' I want to smell that again.'

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Me: Well I hoped you like it! This was my longest chappie for this story yet!! OH! And by the way I luv constructive criticism! So please feel, free to criticize me!! I would love some criticism on how I write!!

Itachi: Finally, it took long enough for my appearance in the story!

Me: Well...

Itachi: No excuses! All my loyal Itanaru fans have been waiting patiently for my appearance and of course the lemon you promised me. Correct?

Me: well..yeah..

Itachi: Well chop chop get on with the next chapter.

Me: But was going to work on sayonara goodbye!! NO FAIR TACHI!! its my story and I'll do what I want! HMPH!

Itachi:... 72 hours of torture..

Me: NO!!

Naruto: hey Itachi a new Italian ice place opened over by us! Wanna try?

Itachi: Hmm sounds..._interesting_._.._

Me: Naruto do you ever learn??


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hiya!! thank you for all the awesome reviews!!! they make me so happy!!  
Itachi: You jerk! You made me a friken stalker in this chapter!  
Me: Hey!! don't give anything away!! hmph!

Itachi: but im not a stalke-....hey is that Naruto ***Smirks***

Me: ok, I know all of you want to castrate me cause I didn't update quick enough...but too bad.. i'm not a boy =3

itachi: your not?

Me: no,...did you think I was??

Itachi: no...

Sasuke: I did...

me:.......

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto! Itachi does...

Itachi- damn strait I do!

Me: Ooc much??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharingan, the Uchiha symbol of pride, and one of the most famous kekkai genkai's in all of the villages. The sharingan has been known for it's amazing ability to see what normal eyes could not pick up. At a time the sharingan was feared for the way it seemed to look into your soul, the way it could predict your movements, and learn about your entire being through simple movements and gestures, such as biting your lip, or wringing your fingers.

Itachi was currently using this amazing kekkai genkai to observe the holder of the nine tails. The boy himself, besides the fact that he held a beast inside himself, was special. With his big cerulean eyes, long black lashes, and bright honey golden hair, anyone could have easily mistaken him for a god. But besides his gorgeous facial features, he also had a very beautiful body. It curved ever so slightly at his hips, gifting him with a figure any woman would be jealous of. His legs were long, and lithe, and just like the rest of his body was, they were a light tan color.

At first glance you would also see a boy teeming with life and color, if not a bit obnoxious and stupid. But, Itachi noticed rather quickly, there was more to the boy than meets the eye. Though he was happy going and rather naive, the small boy was anything but stupid. Itachi had discovered this only a day or so ago, when he had watched the kitsune set up his, hutch, or whatever one could call it. He had created a working water system to provide fresh water for drinking as well as bathing, and had also created a system in which to release the smoke from the flames used to warm the hutch. Not only that, but he had set up a rather extensive line up of hidden caverns, as well as passages. Itachi made sure to have them all throughly memorized, just in case he had to catch the blond kitsune.

It was day 4 of the transformation, and Naruto was still trying to become accustomed to his new body, as well as the new instincts he had acquired. He found it all rather troublesome, and then laughed because he had said the word troublesome. God how he missed Shikamaru, the lazy bastard.

Honestly he missed just about everybody. The thought of never being able to see them again made his heart feel heavy and his throat feel tight. Rolling onto his side Naruto sighed. Sure Sasuke and Sakura came to visit him, as well as Tsunade baa baa and Kakashi sensei. But if this was how he was going to live everyday, stuck in his burrow and building passages and tunnels everyday, while he waited for company, hell he would hang himself. Naruto vaguely heard the Kyuubi warn him not to even think about it, but Naruto ignored him to wonder about his other problem.

That damn smell!

A few nights ago he had smelt it on his blankets, but it had gone long ago. And not only that, but he could swear he could smell in in the wind. So whatever the hell it was was close. Naruto swore on his love of ramen; that he would never be able to eat again; that he would find whatever was making that smell and lock it down here and use it as a personal room freshener. The thought of the smell made pleasant shivers run down Naruto's spine.

Suddenly three new smells hit Naruto. One was musky, so overwhelming so that it was almost completely over bearing, the other one was light and barley noticeable, though there was a small strawberry tinge to it. And the last one smelt like wet grass, which wasn't completely unpleasant. Ears twitching rapidly Naruto heard foot steps approaching his den. Suddenly voices could be heard and Naruto instinctively ran for cover, quickly he slid under his comforter, trying to make himself look as small as possible.

Scrapping could be heard as 4 or so people slipped in. The three new scents from earlier were accompanied by the familiar scent of Sasuke and Sakura.

" Oi, Naruto, you here?" Naruto immediately recognized that husky voice. Kiba.

" Oh my, Naruto-kun is down here?" Hinata.

'...silence....'Shino.

" Yeah, the dobe should be around here somewhere." Sasuke said nonchalantly, though there was a bit of underlying tension to his voice.

" So what exactly is Blondie doin down here any way?" Akamaru barked in agreement to Kiba's question. Naruto vaguely heard feet scuffing the floor before Sakura said,

" Well we were kind of hoping he would explain it, but I don't see him."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, bright even under the dark fluffy comforter due to the merge.

Going over what Sakura said quickly Naruto began to panic.

Thats why they were here? So that Hinata, Kiba and Shino could find out the truth about kyuubi! And not only that, they were going to show them what had happened to him! Was this some kind of cruel sick joke?

Naruto felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. There was no way they would accept a freak like him.

A monster

A burden.

"Oi, Uchiha, Whats up with the smell down here?" Kiba asked suddenly, Naruto could see the brunette scrunching his nose through the folds of the blanket. Sasuke looked slightly suprized by the question.

" Excuse me?" Naruto felt a giggle rise in his throat. Sasuke had obviously mistook the question and thought Kiba was saying he smelled, or cut the cheese.

" No, no I mean this is like, Naruto's house right now, right?" Sasuke nodded

" Well I was just wonderin why this place reeks of fox, ya know." Every fiber of Naruto's being bunched in anxiety. While Sasuke looked slightly perplexed,

" I don't smell anything." He said, absentmindedly sniffing. Hinata raised her hand as if asking permission to talk as she stuttered,

" Um, w-ell you see U-Uchiha-san, Kiba-kun has a stronger sense of s-mell than we do." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and the smell of fox is really attractive to dogs, ya know. It's kinda like a dog smells, except more refined and a lil' more flowery. And since dogs used to hunt foxes, it's like the smell is programmed into our noses." As if proving his point Kiba pointed to his nose, while his over sized dog Akamaru licked his.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand groping at the blanket, quickly Naruto covered his ears with his arms, and sat on his tail. Naruto blinked quickly as everyone turned their attention to him, as Shino stood there next to him, blanket in hand.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata was the first to speak, before Kiba cut in.

" Thats where you were hiding!" Everyone was silent for a moment.

" So why exactly why were you hiding Naruto-Kun," Shino asked, Naruto felt himself tense.

" Um, I- I was.." Naruto thought quickly, " I was napping! Yeah, napping!" Everyone doubted this but let it slide.

" Um, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over to her,

" Yeah?"

" Why are your arms over your head?" But before he could answer he felt to strong pale hands grab his wrists, before forcibly pulling his arms from his ears. There was a small gasp from Hinata, while Shino remained silent and Kiba's eyes widened.

" Oi, blondie, what happened to your head?" Said blond looked up to glare at Sasuke, and ripped his wrists out of the Uchiha's hands before lowering his gaze quietly.

" Uh, well I.." Naruto honestly didn't know where to start.

" How about we all sit down before we all start talking?" Sakura suggested, motioning to the small oak, oriental table Tsunade had forced Sasuke to buy. Everyone nodded, though none of their gazes left Naruto's head. After an awkward silence while they all sat down, Naruto began to tell the story, all starting with when he was an infant.

Naruto tried to skim over his childhood as much as possible, only giving small details and anything else that was really important. The blond kitsune could tell that Hinata was on the verge of tears, and knew hearing about the secrets of his childhood would probably cause her to start crying. And he really, really didn't want to make Hinata cry.

After all was said and done there was another small silence, before Kiba finally spoke up,

" Holy... man I..." Even the normally chatty dog ninja was at a loss for words. Naruto smiled sadly at the three knowing what they were going to say already.

" Don't worry about you guys, ya know If you want, you can leave now."All of the other ninja's heads popped up at this. Kiba looked suprized, while Hinata tried to hold back tears and Shino just sat there.

" Man, you really think we would leave ya over somthin so stupid?" It was Naruto's turn to looked surprised.

" Stupid?" The word seemed to slither out of Naruto's mouth.

" You call being a freakish monster stupid?" Sasuke's hand gently laid on Naruto's shoulder as if to be a supporting gesture, but the blond haired ninja shoved the hand off, his now red, slitted eyes never leaving Kiba's face. Everyone also noticed how the fur was lifting slowly on Naruto's fox ears and how hos tail was puffing up. The scruffy teen was at a loss at what to say, thankfully Hinata quickly cut in.

" No! Naruto-kun! What Kiba-kun meant was that we would never shun you over something like this!" Everyone seemed surprised at the fact Hinata had not stuttered once in that sentence. Tears began to well up in Naruto's large now cerulean eyes.

" Can't you see?" It was a simple question, but there was a bitterness to it, as Naruto's ear flattened themselves on top of his head. " I'm a freak. How could you accept something like me?" Then a dark voice spoke up,

" Naruto-kun, Do you realize that Kiba-kun is also a freak, yet we accept him. Really he smells like dog shit." Everyone stared at Shino with wide surprised eyes, before they all went into a laughing fit. Even Sasuke and Shino laughed. Though it was a little creepy. The only one not laughing, however, was Kiba. The Brown haired ninja glared at everybody, his lips curled back as he snarled,

" Yeah, yeah have your fun now! You won't be laughing when you find Akamaru presents under your beds."

For what seemed like hours everyone laughed, and talked and made fun of Kiba.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Itachi sat on a tree, far from Naruto's den, using his amazing sense of hearing and sharingan to watch the seen before him. While listening to the blond kitsune's story, he realized something. There was definitely more to the boy than he had originally thought. Though he almost didn't catch it, there was a slight tinge of indecision to the teens voice as he began to talk about his child hood. This immediately roused the Uchiha's curiosity.

Just what was Naruto trying to hide? Itachi thought about it vigorously as he watched the blond interact with the other ninja. The eldest Uchiha brother also noted that Naruto seemed a bit depressed even after being accepted by his fellow ninja. Every so often, his smile would falter and his eyes lost their gleam. It was only a moment, but nothing got past Uchiha eyes. Nothing.

Soon the three ninja began to leave, and Itachi made sure to cloak his smell as the two mutts made their way out of Naruto's den.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Smiling sadly Naruto hugged his friends as they left. First Kiba, then Hinata. Shino was un-huggable so he left the bug lover alone, and sent him off with a smile. After the three ninja leave Sasuke coughed gaining Naruto's attention.

" I think that went well." Sasuke flinched when Naruto glared at him.

" And what if it hadn't gone well? Huh?" The question floated in the air for awhile before Sakura decided to cut in,

" But it did right?" Naruto nodded, though his eyes werte slightly red.

" So thats all that matters!" A smile found it's way onto Sakura's face. Before Sasuke coughed lightly, gaining everyone's attention yet again.

" And it's going to go well next time to." Naruto felt his throat get dry.

" W-what?! " the blond rasped. Sakura nodded at him sadly,

" Yeah, Naruto, we were going to tell you sooner, but Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei and I made a plan so that you could still see all the other ninjas our age. So now tomorrow you're going to see the rest of what used to be the rookie 9." Naruto's big blue eyes bulged, before getting glassy.

" B-but Sakura-chan, what if they don't accept me?" Naruto's voice was on the edge of hysterics.

" What if, what if-!" Suddenly two pale arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's waist, Naruto felt his face collide with a well toned chest before he felt a hand begin to scratch at his ears. Involuntarily, the blond ninja began to purr his body warming and his breathing deepening.

" Don't worry about it dobe. It's a mission for another day." nodding absentmindedly, Naruto clutched at Sasuke's shirt, While the Uchiha lifted him and slipped inside the small hutch Naruto had made. Getting the hint Sakura left with a small smile at how kind Sasuke was being.

Sasuke laid Naruto gently on his lap as he sat on the mat Naruto slept on. Slowly he ran his hands though Naruto's messy blond bangs, before lightly wisping them down the blonds neck. This enticed a purr from Naruto, which in turn made Sasuke harden with desire. Said teen pulled the half asleep kitsune on his lap with a little more ferocity than necessary causing Sasuke's member to rub up against Naruto's side.

" Ugh Naruto," Naruto's eyes opened lightly at the sound of his name, but his mind was far too gone to understand what was going on. Though he was vaguely aware of a thick musky smell coming from Sasuke. Said smell made his nerves bunch up, though he did his best to ignore it so he could fall into a world of peaceful sleep.

Sasuke, noticing Naruto's unconscious condition, began to rub up against the kitsune moaning his name lightly, as he licked up Naruto's tan neck. ( A/N- again Naru molesting, Death wolf angel! =3)

......................................................................................................................................................................

Itachi sat in a tree not far away from Naruto's hutch, and watched quietly as the pink haired kunonchi left. He watched uninterested as his younger brother brought Naruto back into the hutch. Using his sharingan, Itachi was able to watch their movements through they're chakra.

Everything seemed normal for a few minutes, until Sasuke dragged the half asleep kitsune onto his lap. Itachi felt his eyes widen in suprize from the movements he was seeing.

Blinking rapidly to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, as his leaned forward. Itachi realized to the full extent what was happening. Sasuke was rubbing his crotch up against Naruto! Itachi watched in disbelief as Sasuke began to lick up the sleeping boys neck, while rubbing themselves together at the same time. For a brief moment, due to the similarities in the two Uchiha brothers, Itachi saw himself doing that to the sleeping teen.

Crap, Itachi found himself getting vaguely aroused by the situation, but forced it down to watch what was going to happen next. For another few seconds Sasuke continued his ministrations until he let out a long moan; Before laying the sleeping boy down on the mattress. Leaned forward as far as he could go, Itachi blinked once more, taking in what he had just seen. Though Itachi wasn't surprised very easily, he was easily shaken at what had just occurred.

I mean really, what if you found out that your younger brother was gay, and not only that, but he was also a pervert and secretly molesting the person you have to follow around, _while _they slept?

Yeah, you'd be pretty shaken to.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion, Itachi watched as Sasuke crawled out of the hutch, looking both ways for anybody that may be looking, and then began to walk home.

Taking this chance Itachi slid effortlessly from the tree he was on and landed smoothly on his feet. As he walked slowly towards the hutch, he noticed how his pants had tightened a little from only a few moments ago. But he forced back the feeling to the back of his mind as he slid in through the hutch entrance. As soon as he landed silently on his feet, he looked up to see Naruto sleeping peacefully, his long black lashes shielding his eyelids and his small plump lips parted slightly. Itachi saw a small line of dried saliva on the sleeping boys neck, and approached with caution as he knelt before the small figure.

Experimentally, he lifted the sleeping boys tail and ran his pale fingers through the velvety fur. Itachi felt a something jump in the back of his mind, but he ignored it to look at what he came here to look at. Slowly, the eldest Uchiha brother leaned over the sleeping kitsune and lightly pulled back the hem of the pants the sleeping boy was wearing. Itachi began to study the area at the base of Naruto's spine, where the fox tail connected to his human body. Lifting the tail to get a better look, Itachi studied the area in fascination. The fur at the base of the tail seemed to meld into Naruto's flesh at the base. To check his new theory, Itachi pulled the boys pants back up to an acceptable position, before he brought his pale hands up to Naruto's newly acquired ears.

Lightly, Itachi ran his hands through Naruto's golden hair, in response Naruto purred lightly pushing his head into Itachi's palm.

Trying his best to ignore this, Itachi continued to feel through the kitsune's ears. Once his hands met the base, they began to examine the area carefully. Itachi found that it was just like at the base of the tail, it was as if the ears melded with the skin. This led Itachi to believe that the transformation was not only painful, but must've been going on for awhile.

After a few moments, Itachi pulled away, and looked down at the sleeping teen, that was shivering lightly, with a sigh Itachi got up and walked over the the pile of neatly folded blankets on the other side of the room. Grabbing one of the large red woolly blankets, Itachi walked back over to the sleeping boy, and laid the blanket over him. And as if saying thanks, Naruto yawned loudly, before nuzzling his face into the scratchy material.

Ignoring how cute the small boy looked, Itachi left silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

......................................................................................................................................................................

Me- ok, I promise the next chappie will be longer, I just wanted to update really fast, so here it is!

Itachi-....

me- whats wrong?

Itachi- how dare you let Sasuke molest my Naru-chan, you promised me an itanaru lemon.. And this is what I get!?!

me_-***hides behind couch with giant cookie***

Itachi-that won't save you!

Naruto- Itachi-rin, i'm bored!!

Itachi-....***smirks*** hmmm maybe I can help my dear Naru-chan...


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Me- well I hope you liked the last chapter!Hopefully my writing will get better as I continue this story! Thank you all for your continuous support!

Sasuke- Why the hell are you updating this story when you could be updating your sasunaru story right now?

Itachi- Why the hell do you breath?

Me- Now now, it'll update both stories so please don't get blood on my carpet...

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Naruto! Though the plot is mine ^^ enjoy!!

......................................................................................................................................................................

This was definitely weird, Sasuke decided as he watched Naruto nuzzle crazily into his blanket. His blond spikes were splayed all over and a small line of drool was running down the corner of his mouth. But what really seemed odd was his fidgeting ears and crazy swaying tail. The fur was brisk and raised, while his body spasmed lightly. Torn between watching quietly and waking the young boy, Sasuke sat on one of the many pillows in Naruto's 'den'.

A sudden purr, caught Sasuke's attention just in time for him to see Naruto's dilated blue eyes flutter open.

"S'ke?" The blond muttered sleepily, yawning lightly, before stretching out his numb limbs. Sasuke was silent as he watched Naruto arch his back in a catlike way, before nuzzling his face into his blanket. It bunched lightly as he did so, its crimson folds becoming more pronounced.

"Mm, smells nice," Naruto yawned, before pawing once more at his blanket, too tired to comprehend what he was doing.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his back against one of the cold den walls. Birds chirped crazily outside the kitsune's hidden den, and shuffling could be heard outside the entrance.

"Sasuke! Is Naruto decent?" Sakura's voice rang, and Sasuke muttered a yes in response. A small migraine making itself known.

The pink Kunonchi slid in quietly and efficiently, her sandals making light crunching noised as her feet hit the dirt. She watched Naruto, amused, as he curled himself up in his blanket.

"Oi, Naruto you idiot," She hissed, grabbing him by his new fox ear. He groaned lightly in response before mewling unhappily.

"Sakura-chan, a few more minutes!" He whined, causing the pink haired teen to tug at his ear once more.

"Naruto no bakka!" She growled, "Wake up, you have guests coming!"

Sakura, leered at the still semi-unconscious figure, feeling like a mean mother trying to wake her stubborn child.

Fine if he was going to act like a child, he was going to be treated like a child! Using her inhuman strength, Sakura grabbed on of the edges of the blanket, before pulling quickly, hurling Naruto into a wall. Crying out, surprised, Naruto whined once more, spread out on the floor.

"Sa-kura-chan!"

The blond haired teen whimpered pitifully, looking up at her with big cerulean eyes, before hiding behind Sasuke when she glared quickly at him. The blond teen clutched at the back of Sasuke's shirt, leaning his head against Sasuke's hip.

Said boy's face flushed lightly in return.

"Naruto, you idiot, stop hiding behind Sasuke," Sakura reprimanded, though amused. Said kit only stuck out his tongue before nuzzling his face into the side of Sasuke's pants in rebellion. He hooked his arms around Sasuke's thigh as Sakura closed in.

"Sa-suke!" Naruto whined, "Help me!" The teen tried giving Sasuke the puppy dog look, and it worked almost immediately. Naruto's eyes glistened with fake tears, while he pouted cutely and gripped Sasuke's thigh a little harder. Said teen was trying his best to hold in the nose bleed he felt welling up in the back of his nose. It began to sting when Naruto's cheeks flushed as Sakura grabbed the scruff of his sweatshirt and began tugging him away. Sasuke watched silently as Sakura dragged Naruto out of the den entrance with her insane strength. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's blanket, which was currently clutched, unconsciously, in the teens hands.

............................................................

Sitting at the small table in Naruto's den, Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Sakura and Naruto to return. Said kunonchi had dragged the poor blond to go get changed before his next visitors were to arrive. This time it was Shikamaru, Choji and Ino joining them; which was all part of the plan Tsunade had come up with.

The busty blond had called a meeting regarding the once gennin 9, and explained that they were to be shown something that none of them could speak to anyone about that had not been in that room at the time. They all made blood oaths, before being informed on what was to occur.

Tsunade explained very carefully about what was going to go down. All of the teens had listened anxiously as she explained they were all to visit Naruto in groups at a time. She did not reveal his exact 'condition', but told them never the less to be very delicate about it. She explained it was alright if they did not accept it, but to be gentle and still to not tell a soul.

This only seemed to confuse the group more and eventually they were all asking questions.

Tsunade had taken a large gulp of sake to calm her buzzing nerves before listening to all their questions, and answering as simply as possible.

Most of the questions came from Shikamaru and Neji, though many of the others supplied a few as well.

After everyone seemed content for the most part, Tsunade explained to them the schedule and how they were to meet Naruto in groups.

The first group Tsunade decided to dispatch was Kiba's group, which consisted of him, Hinata and Shino.

The second group contained Shikamaru, Ino and Chaoji.

And the third group was Lee's group, with him Ten Ten and Neji.

Tsunade and Sakura had debated on who else Naruto had known that should know of his situation, and decided that after seeing how this went to possibly have Naruto meet up with more people.

They knew that this wasn't going to stay under wraps forever, and that eventually the elders would hear of what was occurring. When they did... Tsunade didn't even want to think about what would happen. The consequences would be dire, and there was a large chance that their loving blond haired idiot would be taken from them.... by force.

She wouldn't let that happen. Her instincts kicking in, she had begun planning for the time when the elders would question his where abouts. The only other one informed of these plans had been Kakashi and Sakura. Two of the most loyal people associated with Naruto. Tsunade knew she couldn't trust Sasuke. After his betrayal years back, and now with his 'feelings' for Naruto, there was no telling what was going on in the black haired teens head.

Suddenly Sasuke could hear hushed chatter approaching. Looking at the entrance expectantly, the Uchiha heir waited. His breathing in-audible and his tapping foot stilled. Suddenly another voice pipped in, and with startling realization Sasuke realized it wasn't Naruto and Sakura approaching. Quickly he ran to the entrance of the den, and managed his way out, only to get half way when three curious glances landed on him.

Surely he looked utterly ridiculous, Sasuke wormed his way out of the burrow, and stood before the three other teens. He patted himself down, removing any dirt he could before sending them all a superior look to save some of his pride.

Uchiha's did not crawl, and he didn't want these three thinking he had been the one to dig that horrible excuse of a home.

"Sasuke?" Ino questioned. She had dropped the honorific long ago, some time after Sasuke's leave. Sasuke 'hn-ed' in response, bored, glancing over at Shikamaru, who's expression had turned into one of boredom, though Sasuke could tell there was some amusement in there as well.

"Sasuke, huh? Since when did you have a habit of leaving holes in the yard? Kiba finally get to you?" There was a teasing air laced in the way Shikamaru had said it, and Sasuke soon became annoyed, and glared, his eyes bleeding red.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't make this hole." Sasuke hissed, causing Shikamaru to raise a brow. Crunching could be heard from Chaoji, who was devouring a bag of chips, uninterested for the most part.

"So you just crawl in it then?"

Some chuckling could be heard, and the four of them turned to see Sakura standing a few feet away. Her eyes widened as she was caught, and she smiled apologetically at Sasuke. Said teen only grunted, before motioning her closer. She gave him a confused glance before looking behind her. Her gaze rested on a bush a few more feet behind her. It rustled lightly, but she only shook her head and approached the others quickly.

"So, I take it you're all getting along?" Sakura asked, though the question was rhetorical and was only said to make light conversation to calm Sasuke. It didn't work, and in seconds Sasuke was walking away briskly, towards the odd rustling bush.

Sakura, noticed how he activated his sharingan on the way, meaning he now knew Naruto was hiding in said bush. The pink haired adolescent had shoved him into it quickly upon sighting the ninja, and kunonchi, outside of the den entrance.

"So Sakura, maybe you can give us some insight on whats going on here?" Shikamaru suggested, hands in his pocket, and his form slouched, which was only to be expected of the teen.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Sakura answered, eying Sasuke who was giving the bush an amused look. The pure affection in his gaze threw her off, but she shoved it off as nothing before guiding the other three into Naruto's 'den. Shikamaru, Ino and Chaoji entered without question, but Sakura could tell they all had questions they were dying to ask, well except for Shikamaru, who seemed to be calculating what what was occurring, trying to find answers for himself.

Though Sakura could tell he came to a loss when the entered the den and gave it a quick look around, before sighing exasperatedly.

Motioning to the seats around the table, Sakura gave another look towards the entrance, before once again turning to the three now seated on the pillows around the table.

"Well I bet," Sakura paused, " I_ know_, you're all curious to why you're hear." The three nin gave her their attention.

"Well we're here to see Naruto, right?" Ino stated, slightly uncertain.

."Something happened to him right? And something pretty serious for all of us to have to be summoned in small groups at a time." Sakura nodded at her friend. A forlorn look suddenly made its way onto Ino's face, as she glanced at her pink haired friend. Sakura looked exhausted, there were bags under her eyes, which were lightly bloodshot, and she was slouched ever so slightly. If it hadn't been for the years they had been together, Ino would never have noticed the difference.

"So when do we get to see him?" Chaoji spoke up suddenly, a serious look on his face, and his hands bare, the chip bag gone.

"Right now," a voice called from the entry way. The four, now seated nin, watched as Sasuke made his way into the burrow, a serious look on his face. Once he was safely set on his feet, he sent the group a quick glance before saying,

"I'm about to give Naruto the signal to come down, but I'm going to warn you now, when he comes down, I expect all of you to show some respect for his.." Sasuke hesitated, "Condition."

The seated ninja nodded, all except for Shikamaru who gave Sasuke a look of understanding.

The black haired chunnin gave the group a quick nod, before leaving the burrow once more. There was a few moments of silence before Sasuke entered the den once more.

The group watched anxiously as two orange clad legs appeared, followed by a large crimson blanket. Said blanket caused the one underneath it to trip and fall, making them look like a little curled up bundle.

Within seconds Sasuke was on said bundle, ripping the blanket off the small form, with the flick of his wrist.

Immediately two orange tuffs made themselves known, as they popped out of a head of blond spikes.

The one with the most noticeable reaction was Ino, who's eyes were wide, while her body became taut.

Hesitantly Naruto looked up at his '_guests_', and found that her gaze was somewhat unsettling. There was a long silence before Ino stood, her hands pressed up against her breast's, as a comforting gesture.

"I-I'm sorry," She said suddenly. Things took a turn for the worst when Ino made her way around Naruto to the entrance of the den. The blond watched with wide eyes as the platinum blond scurried out of the den. Sakura felt her heart stop as she looked over quickly to Naruto who was sitting on the cold den floor. He seemed so small there, with his ears tilted down, and his tail limp at his side.

Sasuke could only watch, his hands balled in fists as Ino made her way out. The black haired teen hadn't thought this would happen. Everyone had always loved Naruto. Had yesterday just been a fluke? Just a stroke of good luck? He looked over to Naruto who was still on the floor, his gaze still on the entrance of the den, where Ino had just departed.

His eyes were so panicked, so lost, as if he wasn't there, but gone with Ino...

There was no way... Naruto felt his chest get tight as he watched one of his good friends walk out on him. Why did it have to be like this? Naruto's head shot back quickly to the two remaining nin. Chaoji stood up slowly as he also made his way to the entrance of the den. Naruto watched him with large pleading eyes as he did so, his ears bent back and his new fangs prodding over his bottom lip.

"Chaoji?" he called, so timid, so scared. Chaoji sent him a quick guilty glance, before looking over to everyone else in the room.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok." He said, though everyone knew his underlying reason for leaving. As Chaoji left Naruto felt his body tremble lightly, as his throat tightened, as if willing him to cry. But he would not cry, not yet.

The room became silent once more, the four remaining people in the room frozen where they were. There was a pause, before Naruto could hear Shikamaru standing up. The blond dared not to look, in fear of the expression on Shikamaru's face.

'Oh god, Not you too," Naruto choked in his mind, before burying his face in his palms. His eyes burning with unshed tears Naruto couldn't help but let out a strangled sob as he heard Shikamaru's dainty, footsteps.

But suddenly there was a hand on his head, patting his hair affectionately. The warmth of it made the pressure in the blond's chest lessen. Naruto felt his whole world stop as he felt the person kneel besides him, their green pants scuffing on the dirt floor. The blond didn't move as the hand ruffled his hair once more, before laying lightly on his shoulder, still warm and comforting.

"Hey pal, what do 'ya think you're doing over here on the ground like this?" Shikamaru's voice rang, causing the blond kitsune to look up slowly, uncertainly.

When Naruto's blue eyes were finally revealed, he saw Shikamaru's face. The lazy nin, had a smile on his face, a relaxed one, not in any way forced, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. In seconds Naruto curled into himself, unable to hold back the tears now as they ran down his face, and soaked through his pants. Shikamaru's hand stayed, laid across the teen's shoulder as he sobbed .

The child genius, stayed by his broken friends side as he silently cried, and pleaded. Pleaded to a god, to whoever had spited him so.

..

Naruto was fast asleep, laid across the floor of his den, cuddled in the crimson blanket he had used the previous nights before. Naruto seemed calmer with it, and his body became slack within minutes of falling unconscious.

Leaving the three remaining teens were left to talk amongst themselves....

* * *

Sorry for this chapter's shortness...


End file.
